


Forasteros de papel

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sin poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Baile de bienvenida: emoción para algunos, espanto para otros. Jon quería considerarse neutral, pero su amiga Kathy lo metió al comité organizador y ahora no podía escapar. Con esa tarea a cuestas y la del periódico escolar al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo hará Jon para sobrevivir esa noche? Su mejor amigo Damian estará ahí para darle una mano..Homecomig, JonDami Week





	Forasteros de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi fanfic favorito de todos los que hice hasta ahora en la JonDami Week. Realmente me divertí muchísimo experimentando con la dinámica estadounidense de la escuela secundaria y todas las cosas que hacen, bailes, musicales, periódicos escolares, equipos de futbol y animadoras, etc, etc, etc. Imagino que la mayoría que lee esto tampoco debe haber pasado esas experiencias. En mi caso particular, como soy latina, viví muchas de esas cosas a través de todas las películas de Disney que te muestran cómo es ser adolescente en Estados Unidos e intentar sobrevivir a la secundaria. Una tarea titánica. En fin, espero que les divierta y les gusten las múltiples refrencias a series que hay por aquí.
> 
> Dedicado a los de siempre. Y a mi Dami, Daena.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si JonDami algún día es canon, es porque me pertenece, pero mientras tanto...

**[** _JonDami Week 2019_ **]**

**Day Three**

_Homecoming_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Forasteros de papel

.

.

.

Jon estaba en el comité que organizaba el baile de bienvenida. No era muy adepto a esas cosas, pero Kathy lo había metido allí con la esperanza de que socializara un poco. No es que él tuviera problemas para hacer amigos, sino que simplemente no quería más de los que tenía. Kathy le dijo que no podía tener sólo tres amigos y Jon terminó aceptando ir a ese comité para que lo dejara de molestar.

—Si contigo, Maya y Damian estoy bien, ¿por qué tengo que hacer más amigos, Kathy? Tú eres la sociable, no yo.

—Nosotros somos tus amigos de la infancia, tienes que tener amigos ahora, conocer gente, tener una novia —exclamó ella entusiasmada—. El baile de bienvenida es ideal para eso.

Jon giró los ojos. Prefirió seguir cortando los carteles del baile que discutiendo ése asunto. Kathy ya sabía que él no tenía intenciones de tener novia ni nada por el estilo. Ella era su mejor amiga y la quería, pero odiaba ese tipo de mandato de la secundaria: "harás descontrol, te emborracharás de fiesta en fiesta y tendrás más sexo que el resto de tu vida o no pasarás por la secundaria". Él no quería ese tipo de experiencia y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con monopolizar un sólo modo de atravesar esa etapa. Jon ya jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Eso debería bastar para darle la sociabilidad necesaria para veinte años.

—No me interesa ser novio de nadie, Kathy, y es mi decisión si quiero, no tuya —comentó Jon cortando unas estrellas para pegar en la bandera que colgarían en el comedor del colegio.

—No se trata de lo que quieras, Jon, sino de lo que necesitas —agregó ella, subiendo sobre una escalera para alcanzar una caja con materiales para hacer los carteles.

No quiso discutir más, Kathy pensaba que hacía un bien comunitario al buscar popularidad a sus amigos. En su mayoría lo hacía con él y con Maya, porque Damian era un Wayne y su apellido bastaba para otorgarle un séquito de rumores y chismes que le darían el status de "popular" si él quisiera.

Cuando terminaron de hacer los carteles, Kathy los guardó bajo la mesada del salón que usaba el comité para reunirse. Los demás integrantes habían salido más temprano y su amiga rubia había aprovechado ese momento para darle lata sobre su popularidad inexistente.

—Kathy, no te ofendas pero estoy un poco cansado de escucharte hablar de esto, tengo que pasar por el departamento del periódico y verme con Daman, ¿sí? —mencionó agarrando su mochila y despidiéndola con un abrazo.

Jon estaba trabajando en el periódico escolar,el _Outsiders,_ y había logrado incorporar a Damian como fotógrafo y redactor. Uno de los hermanos de Damian, el más cercano en cuanto a edad, había sido fotógrafo en el Outsiders cuando estaba en la secundaria y Jon sabía que Damian conservaba su cámara luego de que Tim Wayne se fuera a la universidad. Si bien no era fotógrafo, tomaba buenas fotos y a Jon le gustaba tenerlo a su lado durante sus investigaciones y notas. Además escribía muy bien y podía confiar en darle notas y artículos para que haga o llene páginas que no tenían nada fijo.

Le gustaba trabajar en el Outsiders. Era un lugar cómodo, una oficina con muebles de madera y ventanas grandes que dejaban pasar la luz. Damian le había regalado para Navidad una máquina de escribir nueva y la dejaba en una parte del estudio que sólo él conocía. Era algo viejo escribir allí, sobre todo con las nuevas tecnologías, pero amaba pasar sus manos por las teclas y dedicaba sus mejores artículos a esa máquina.

—Kent, llegas tarde —dijo Damian a modo de saludo cuando entró a la oficina de el Outsiders—. ¿Kathy te estuvo entreteniendo demasiado?

Jon suspiró. Los dos sabían lo intensa que podía ser su amiga, pero no la culpaban. Ella era una animadora y le era fácil hacer nuevos amigos y ser simpática. Era un extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza que sean amigos entre todos. Kathy y Jon eran más chicos que Damian y Maya, pero se habían conectado por que su padre, un periodista reconocido del Daily Planet y el papá de Damian, un empresario millonario, eran amigos de la infancia. Las chicas se hicieron amigas en clases de inglés y cuando se dieron cuenta, todos estaban relacionados entre sí.

—Sabes como es ella, me metió al comité del baile de bienvenida para ser "más popular" —mencionó sentándose en su escritorio.

—Ya juegas el futbol, eso es debería bastar para calmarla por… tres años —Damian se sentó en el escritorio de Jon, al lado de su silla y lo miró con una mueca altanera—. Aunque tenemos asuntos más importantes que ese estúpido baile. ¿Qué vamos a publicar en la primera plana, director?

Jon rió suavemente. Damian era un idiota y siempre estaba molestándolo, pero en el periódico aceptaba su voluntad sin cuestionarlo. Era agradable.

—Va el artículo sobre las drogas y la adolescencia, y en el margen me queda un columna de dos mil caracteres. ¿Te parece poner ahí tu  _Columna Wayne_? Las chicas mueren por esa.

Damian giró los ojos y Jon rió suavemente. Desde que su amigo estaba en el periódico con él Outsiders tenía mucha fama, sobre todo entre las muchachas que quería leer al "poeta Wayne". Siendo sinceros, las columnas de Damian no eran poesía, sino más bien periodismo cultural. Jon lo había entrenado durante unos días para que aprendiera cómo hacerlas y al ser un prodigio, Damian captó todo enseguida.

—Puedes escribir sobre Roma, la nueva película de Alfonso Cuarón. Ganó muchos premios y trata temas bastante sensibles —propuso Jon girando su silla para verlo más de frente.

—Sí, podría ser, la vi el otro día con Grayson —Damian se llevó una mano a al mentón pensando y Jon sonrió.

Él siempre miraba películas con su hermano mayor. Era una especie de ritual irrompible que tenían todos los domingos a la tarde.

—Además, éste es el número anterior al día del baile. Después tendremos toda la plana ocupada con eso. Por más que quiera, Homecoming no puede quedar fuera del Outsiders.

—Es tu diario, Jon. Y se llama Outsiders —exclamó riendo.

—Es el diario de la escuela, no mío.

Los dos rieron. Probablemente el día del baile tendrían que capturar algunas fotos y pedirle al fotógrafo que les pasara las que tomó él. Por ahora no se preocupaba, faltaban diez días para el baile.

La puerta de la redacción se abrió y entró Maya con su mochila al hombro.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? —preguntó sonriendo—. Es tarde ya ¿vamos a comer algo al Blud's Diner? Kathy viene también.

Jon se levantó de un salto y Damian lo siguió. Los dos tenían hambre y Blud's Diner era un lugar de comidas rápidas que siempre les gustaba. Sus reuniones entre los cuatro solían darse allí, entre comida chatarra o alguna malteada.

—Pido como condición que Kathy no hable del baile —dijo Damian con una sonrisa petulante.

—Yo igual —lo secundó Jon.

Maya rió mientras los dejaba pasar al lado suyo y cerraba la puerta.

.

.

.

La siguiente semana pasó volando entre todas las obligaciones que tenían los chicos. Jon casi no salió del comité que organizaba el baile y de la oficina de el Outsiders. Ya habían sacado el diario y ahora estaban a toda máquina planeando la portada del día después del baile.

Damian estuvo ocupado consiguéndole fotos y redactando algunos artículos que publicarían, además de sus talleres de pintura y grabado que hacían el colegio y sus clases de violín con la profesora de música.

Casi ni se vieron en toda la semana, sólo algunos ratitos en el Outsiders. Cuando tuvieron todo listo para el diario, Jon le propuso tomar algo en Blud's para relajarse.

—No quiero saber más nada con el baile —comentó Jon con una risa cansada. Había pedido un café con leche y unos waffles para compartir con Damian.

—¿Kathy sigue con eso? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café negro—. Ten cuidado la próxima o te meterá al musical de mitad de año.

Jon abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto aterrado que sacó una pequeña carcajada a Damian.

—Ya suficiente con esto y además tenerla encima para que consiga una pareja para el baile. ¿No se da cuenta de que ni siquiera voy a tener tiempo para estar realmente en el baile?

Entre el periódico y la organización, Jon creía que su paso por Homecoming sería más para ver que todo salga en orden y saber qué iba a escribir para la primera plana de Outsiders.

—Yo tampoco le pedí a nadie que me acompañara, seguro voy a estar tomando fotos para el diario —comentó Damian revolviendo un poco su café—. Algunas chicas me lo pidieron de todas formas.

No era raro que Damian tuviera sus admiradoras, o chicas que estaban detrás de él constantemente. Era el bohemio y misterioso hijo del millonario Bruce Wayne que escribía, pintaba y tocaba el violín. Una combinación irresistible si además le agregas que Damian era muy bello y apuesto.

—¿Querés que vayamos juntos? —preguntó Damian tomando un wafle y poniendole un poco de salsa—. De todas formas vamos a estar trabajando, si no tienes una cita y yo tampoco, vayamos juntos.

Jon irguió una ceja, algo confuso. Él no tenía una cita, porque no era una persona popular a la que las chicas quisieran, pero Damian había recibido varias invitaciones, claramente podría ir con alguien más si quisieran.

—¿No vas a ir con alguna de tus admiradoras? —Jon levantó la vista y sonrió de lado. Damian alzó las cejas.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? —rebatió y Jon apoyó su mentón sobre una mano.

—Esto no es Riverdale, Dami —bromeó riendo—. No vamos a ir al baile para investigar crímenes y misterios en la escuela. El único crimen es que Kathy me obligue a hacer actividades extracurriculares además de las que ya hago.

Damian rió bajo, de esa forma en que solía hacerlo él, grave y cálido.

—Tú eres el que ve esa serie, Jon. Yo miro CSI y Criminal Minds —respondió sonriendo.

—Tenemos que seguir viendo Game of Throne juntos —dijo Jon de repente—. ¿En qué temporada nos habíamos quedado?

—Tengo que revisarlo en mis notas —murmuró Damian—. Creo que nos quedamos a mitad de la cuatro. O quizá me lo estoy confundido con los libros…

Antes, cuando tenían más ratos libres y menos actividades, Jon iba a la casa de Damian una vez a la semana mínimo y veían series todo el día. Con su hermano mayor, Dick, veía películas, pero con él se veían todas las series habidas y por haber, incluso esas que eran pura chatarra y sólo las miraban para criticarlas.

—Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo al baile o no? —Damian insistió mirándolo con seriedad, esperando una respuesta definitiva.

Jon bajó la mirada un momento y lo pensó. De todas las personas que conocía, Damian era el único con el que siempre quiso hacer montón de cosas, y a lo largo de su vida habían hecho muchísimas actividades juntos. Correr maratones, mirar series, comer comida chatarra en Blud's, estudiar juntos, ir a museos, muestras de pintura y fotografía, e incluso a partidos de fútbol. Pero esto era otro nivel, y Jon no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Siempre había querido a Damian de una forma especial y diferente a como quería a todo el resto del mundo, pero lo había atribuído a su amistad tan cercana, casi como si fueran hermanos. Sin embargo sabía que no lo eran y dentro de él tenía que reconocer que sus anhelos y deseos con respecto a su mejor amigo estaban más cerca de esa cita del baile que de la hermandad de la que se había querido convencer.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, sonriendo derrotado—. Vamos al baile juntos.

Damian sonrió como si le hubiese otorgado un premio y Jon se preguntó si él se sentía igual. Remotamente la duda estaba. ¿Qué tan amigos somos?, ¿cuál es el límite de nuestra amistad?, ¿existe tal límite?

.

.

.

Jon se arregló el moño debajo del traje mientras su mamá se encargaba de enganchar los tiradores. Tenía una camisa color crema y un pantalón azul marino, muy a tono con sus ojos.

—Te ves precioso hijo —Lois le besó la frente con orgullo y se alejó para verlo—. ¿A qué hora pasa Damian a buscarte?

Jon chasqueó la lengua mientras buscaba su morral para guardar su anotador, grabador y bolígrafos. Tenía todo preparado para tomar notas y recaudar información para el diario.

—Calculo que en un rato —respondió dándose un último vistazo al espejo y sonriendo. Se veía bien.

—Es la primera vez que van a un baile, ¿no? —preguntó su padre entrando al comedor—. No esperaba que fueras con Damian, pero no me sorprende tampoco.

Jon se dio la vuelta para verlo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó extrañado.

—Creo que tu papá quiere decir que no pensabamos que irías al baile con Damian, pero no nos sorprende que tengan una cita. Siempre fueron muy unidos.

—¿Ustedes piensan que nosotros…? —preguntó asombrado y un poco avergonzado—. ¡No! Nada que ver, vamos juntos como compañeros del periódico escolar.

Lois irguió una ceja y Clark rió.

—El periódico escolar… —repitió su padre—. Sí, recuerdo esa excusa también.

Su madre se rió disimuladamente y Jon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡Estaban entendiendo todo mal!

Abrió la boca para contradecir a sus palabras, pero los golpes en la puerta de entrada lo detuvo. Damian había llegado. Se acomodó el moño y fue a abrirle la puerta.

—Dami —saludó con una sonrisa.

Del otro lado, Damian vestía un traje negro que acentuaba el color oliva de sus ojos. Tenía una corbata verde y una camisa blanca que resaltaba por su chaleco negro. Jon abrió la boca como si no supiera qué decir.

—Te traje un ramillete —dijo a modo de saludo, enseñándole las flores en el pequeño paquete.

Jon giró los ojos y las tiró el porche con una sonrisa irónica.

—Para eso le hubieras dicho que sí a las chicas, tonto —rió.

Entraron al comedor, dejando el ramillete olvidado en el porche.

—¡Hola, Damian!, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Lois abrazando a su amigo.

—Muy bien señora Kent, con un poco de calor dentro de este traje —Damian abrazó a su madre y estrechó el brazo de Clark.

Jon los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido de cómo lo trataban sus padres, como si de verdad fuera un cita suya y no su amigo con el que compartió la habitación varias noches durante toda su infancia.

—Bueno, bueno, basta —pidió él forzando una sonrisa—. Esto es raro, ¿saben?

Damian lo miró extrañado y Jon se alzó de hombros.

—¿Quieren que los lleve? —propuso Clark.

—Vine en auto señor Kent, puedo manejar yo.

Clark aceptó con una sonrisa amable y Jon tiró de su brazo para acercarlo a la puerta.

—¡Esperen! No sacamos la foto en la chimenea —exclamó Lois tomando su cámara fotográfica.

Jon abrió los ojos escandalizado y tiró de Damian más rápido.

—Éso no va a pasar, mamá —aseguró.

La típica fotografía en la casa era espantosa. Casi tan horrible como la de entrada al salón, donde el hombre figuraba detrás de la chica, agarrándola por la cintura.

—Vamos Joncito, no seas así —insistió su madre.

Damian lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y Jon le recriminó con la mirada. Terminó aceptando porque su padre se sumó al desempate sólo para hacerlo sentir más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. Se acomodaron uno al lado del otro en la chimenea y Jon recordó las infinitas veces que se habían sacado fotos allí, jugando, antes de una noche de cine o del maratón de cada año, e incluso los primeros días de clase. Esa foto era un clásico para ellos, ¿por qué hoy tenía que ser diferente?

Colgó su brazo por el cuello de Damian y lo acercó a él, recuperando esa sonrisa brillante que lo caracterizaba y riéndose de esa situación. Ellos dos, vestidos para un baile, con una pobre excusa como el diario escolar y un ramillete tirado en el porche, esperando para bailar juntos en la pista del colegio. Nunca pensó que los acontecimientos se darían así.

Se subieron al auto después de despedirse de sus padres y Jon suspiró una vez que cerró la puerta.

—Dios, eso fue extremadamente raro y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

Damian lo miró de lado con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y yo que pensaba invitarte al baile de graduación —dijo con una risa malvada que le ganó un golpe en el brazo. Y Jon pegaba fuerte.

—Ahora sólo conduce al colegio, que a mi me falta aún para Prom —mencionó refiriéndose al baile de graduación del colegio secundario.

Jon buscó la cámara de Damian y miró las fotos que había sacado de la previa del baile esa mañana en el colegio. Algunas servían para la sección del backstage, y otras podrían ir para el anuario. Por suerte, ese territorio no era suyo, sino de Kathy. Él ya tenía suficiente con el baile del mal al que estaban yendo.

El salón del baile estaba muy bien decorado. Jon había hecho valer su tiempo allí cuando se quedó con Kathy después de hora para dejarlo impecable. El resto del comité también había hecho un gran trabajo y al final terminó orgulloso del resultado. Aunque fue obligado a participar de esa actividad, no quería hacer un trabajo mediocre.

El fotógrafo del baile le sacó la típica foto en la entrada y Damian se quedó hablando con él para conseguir algunas fotos para el Outsiders. Jon buscaba con la mirada a Kathy y a Maya que deberían estar por ahí bailando juntas.

—¡Jon! —gritó su amiga rubia con una sonrisa abrazándolo—. Estás guapísimo.

—Tú también, Kathy —respondió observando el vestido rosa princesa que tenía ella—. ¿Maya?

Kathy le señaló a la chica sirviéndose un poco de ponche en la mesa de comida. Ambas habían ido al baile juntas como ellos, pero de forma algo diferente. Kathy y Maya eran novias hacía algún tiempo y ellos no. Ellos eran sólo amigos, ¿cierto?

—Hola Damia, tú también viniste muy apuesto —Kathy lo saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Maya llegó con dos vasos de ponche y le ofreció uno a su novia.

—¿Cómo andan chicos? —preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. No sabía que venían juntos.

Jon se encogió de hombros y prefirió dejar la respuesta por parte de Damian.

—¿Por qué no? No teníamos nadie más con quién venir —respondió sonriendo, tan encantador como siempre.

En los altavoces se anunciaba que hacia final del baile se coronaron al rey y a la reina del baile.

—Tan aristocrático —rió en voz baja Damian.

—Tan medieval —agregó Jon compartiendo una mirada con él.

Después del "anuncio real" comenzó a sonar música y todos se pusieron a bailar en pareja. Damian y Jon se separaron para ponerse a hacer su labor de periodistas y fotógrafos. Damian sacó algunas fotos que acompañaran las notas de decoración, comida y chaperones y Jon tomó declaraciones de sus compañeros, los profesores que estaban junto a las mesas del ponche y cualquiera que haya trabajado para organizar el baile.

Kathy y Maya estaban luciéndose en la pista de baile y Jon sonrió cuando las vio tan contentas y alegres. Damian se acercó con la cámara en mano y le sacó una foto mirándolas.

—¡Ey! —espetó riendo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, te veías bien. Quería sacarte una foto —dijo Damian y Jon sonrió, cálido y emocionado.

En el salón comenzó a sonar una música lenta y se los incentivaba a llevar a sus parejas a la pista.

—¿Bailamos? —sugirió Damian.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? —Jon lo miró sorprendido pero se rió ante la seriedad de Damian.

—En serio, vamos —pidió, aferrando una mano a su hombro y tirando de él.

Jon dejó que lo llevara unos metros y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó dejando que Damian pusiera una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi cita después de todo.

Jon rió, sus mejillas encendidas de un rojo disimulable por las luces del salón. Tomó la mano de Damian y se movió al compás de la música y de sus pasos. No sabía mucho de baile, después de todo era un deportista, no un artista como Damian. Su amigo tenía la veta artística muy presente y no sólo era un gran pintor y músico sino que había asistido a clases de baile cuando era chico y manejaba muy bien los diferentes ritmos.

De reojo vio a las chicas bailar como ellos. Maya era un poco más alta que Kathy y ambas se habían abrazado. Le pareció algo muy tierno.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Damian captando su atención.

—Miraba a las chicas. Se ven lindas —respondió viendo los ojos verdes de Damian. Las luces los hacían brillar.

Bailaron en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Jon lo miró; Damián siempre estaba un par de centímetros debajo suyo; y sonrió.

—Sabes, hoy fue raro verte con mis padres así —dijo, bajo la atenta mirada de Damian—. Siempre que los ves ninguno actual tan formal. Hoy casi parecía que eras mi cita.

Damian irguió una ceja y lo miró con una expresión petulante.

—Pero lo soy, Jon. Soy tu cita.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió girando los ojos—. Como si fueras alguien desconocido que llega por primera vez.

—¿Te molestó eso? —preguntó moviéndolo por la pista, apretando un poco más su cintura.

—No, no es eso —dijo suspirando—. Sólo… me pareció raro. Pero no me molestó.

Damian parecía pensar en algo porque su mirada estaba perdida entre la gente pero sin enfocarse en ningún punto en particular.

—¿Qué piensas? —Ahora era Jon el que lo preguntaba. Damian lo miró seriamente.

—Que si te incomodaba ser mi cita, quizá deberíamos haber venido con otras personas —el rostro de Damian volvió a él pero su expresión seguía siendo seria. No le gustaba como lucía en su cara.

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo, Dami —le aseguró, sin embargo Damian estaba pensando en otras cosas que Jon podía adivinar y no sabía cómo resolver.

—Lo sé, pero… quizá todo esto es demasiado.

Damian detuvo su baile y lo soltó despacio, sin ser brusco, pero Jon se lo quedó mirando con desconcierto y el ceño fruncido.

—Dami, ¿que…?

—Voy a llevar algunas fotos que me dio el fotógrafo a la oficina del Outsiders, después nos vemos.

Jon lo vio dar la vuelta y salir de la pista de baile. Y él se quedó parado como un idiota mientras las demás parejas seguían en su mundo bailando los lentos. ¿Por qué Damian se había comportado así?

Repasó la conversación que tuvieron para encontrar la pista de su malestar. Quizá era el hecho de que Jon se había mostrado renuente a ir al baile con él, o porque le había tirado el ramillete al suelo, o no había aceptado hacer las cosas típicas del baile, como las fotos, los tratos con los padres y los bailes románticos. Pero todo eso era porque no era una cita, ellos habían ido como amigos porque no tenían a nadie más. ¿Por qué Damian se habría enojado por eso?

Salvo que Damian sí tenía a alguien más. Muchas chicas se lo habían pedido y él se negó a todas. Él le había pedido ir juntos. Él quería hacer toda esa parafernalia de la cita de baile juntos. Para él sí era un cita de verdad.

Y Jon se había encargado de recordarle que no lo era. Vaya idiota.

Su cuerpo activó la fuerza de deportista que ponía a prueba en cada entrenamiento y salió corriendo del salón del baile lo más rápido que pudo. Dobló en el pasillo siguiente y corrió hasta encontrar la puerta del Outsiders.

Damian estaba adentro, guardando algunas cosas en su cajonera. Se dio la vuelta para verlo cuando escuchó la puerta y frunció el ceño.

Jon dio varios pasos adelante y cuando estuvo frente a él lo abrazó.

—Soy un idiota, Dami, lo siento —murmuró con el rostro en su cuello, un poco agachado para que su altura le permitiera llegar.

—¿De qué hablas Jon? —Los brazos de Damian lo rodearon, acariciando su cabello y su espalda con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Todo esto, la cita, el baile, las cosas que hicimos hoy. Ésto significaba algo para tí y yo… lo aparté porque pensaba que sólo era una cita de amigos, casi como si fuera de… lástima.

Damian lo miró atento, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿Pensaste que te invité al baile por lástima?

—¿Por qué otra razón podría haber sido? —preguntó Jon, alzándose de hombro.

—¿Nunca pensaste que podría ser porque me gustabas, idiota?

Jon se mordió los labios y miró al suelo, sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. Damian rió suavemente.

—No lo pensé, de verdad soy un imbécil —respondió volviendo la vista a su  _amigo._

—¿Y ahora qué piensas? —preguntó.

—Pienso que…

Jon aferró las manos al traje de Damian y lo atrajo contra sí para besarlo. Era algo extraño. Su amigo de la infancia, aquel que tanto quería y con el que había compartido muchos momentos estaba ahí, besándolo. ¿Era acaso otra cosa que iban a compartir?, ¿o esto era algo diferente?

Damian rodeó su espalda con un brazo y respondió el beso que Jon le dio. Su boca se sentía suave y tierna, agradable. Era como si una sensación de burbujeo le despertabara cosquillas en todos lados. Rió sobre sus labios cuando se separaron y Damian lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada, que es muy loco besarte —susurró sobre él—. Pero me encanta.

Damian volvió a arremeter contra sus labios y Jon dio un paso hacia atrás, azorado por el encanto del joven Wayne, el chico por el que morían muchas de sus compañeras, y que estaba ahí con él. Damian acarició su boca con su lengua, aprovechando un descuido de Jon que le permitió entrar y enredarse con la suya. Entre abrazos y besos, sus pasos comenzaron a ser más erráticos y terminó chocando contra su propio escritorio.

Se separó de la boca de Damian con un jadeo de sorpresa cuando éste lo agarró de la cintura para subirlo al escritorio. Una necesidad imperiosa de reírse nació de sus entrañas y Damian lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que… soy más alto, tú deberías subirte al escritorio —dijo con una mueca graciosa. Damian frunció más el ceño, enfadado por su comentario—. Vamos, no te enojes, si sabes que eres enano.

Lo besó antes de que la furia se apoderara de él, pero Damian le mordió el labio inferior en represalia. Se quejó un poco pero aún así siguió besándolo con más entusiasmo que antes. Tenía que encorvarse un poco para poder llegar bien a sus labios, y por más que Damian se pusiera entre sus piernas y se acercara, la altura le obligaba a mantenerse en puntas de pie y a estirarse hacia él. Jon sonrió sobre su boca, aceptando los brazos de Damian que rodearon su espalda y acariciaron sobre su camisa azul arrugada.

Jon arqueó la espalda, dejando su cuello al descubierto para que Damian le otorgara todos esos besos imaginarios que flotaban a su alrededor buscando una porción de piel que besar. Se mordió los labios cuando lo sintió, esa boca recorriendo el camino de su cuello y prometiéndole ir a muchos lugares más.

Y esa sensación de burbujeo podría haber llegado más lejos si no hubieran abierto la puerta intempestivamente.

—¿Están aquí, chicos? —dijo una voz. La de Maya—. Oh, dios mío…

Se bajó de la mesa al instante y Damian se separó de él limpiándose los restos de besos que Jon había dejado por su cara. Kathy entró un segundo después, su mueca de preocupación se desvaneció en cuanto entendió la escena.

—¡Por dios!, ¿se estaban besuqueando? —preguntó con un tono escandaloso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Damian se cruzó de brazos y Jon sólo se encendió en las llamas de la vergüenza adolescente.

—Vimos que algo raro sucedía cuando se fueron de la pista del baile —comentó Maya—. Pensamos que había pasado algo malo o que se habían peleado.

Entendió la razón porque Damian se había ido de allí cuando Jon le dijo que eso no era una cita.

—Ya resolvimos eso —dijo él para defenderse.

—Veo claramente cómo lo hicieron —respondió Kathy con una sonrisita cómplice—. Mejor vámonos Maya, dejemos a estos dos terminar el asunto en el que estaban trabajando.

Maya los miró con una sonrisa y se despidió de ellos cerrando la puerta al salir.

—Nunca pensé que esto se convertiría en Riverdale de verdad —bromeó Jon pensando en la idea de que los cuatro habían terminado emparejados entre sí.

—¿Quieres volver al baile? —preguntó Damian dándose vuelta para verlo. Jon arrugó la nariz.

—Nah, mi baile está aquí.

Se acercó para darle otro beso que Damian no dudó en responder y se olvidó de todo, las responsabilidades del baile, las notas para el Outsiders, que tenía que coronar a un rey y una reina cuando terminara el evento o que tenía que bajar las fotos que Damian sacó. En ese momento no le importó ningún trabajo o actividad, sólo su baile de bienvenida en la vieja oficina de un periódico escolar.

.

.

.

Pidió un café y unos waffles como siempre. Damian haría ordenado el café negro también y las chicas pidieron unos batidos de frutas.

—Bueno, la primera plana del Outsiders fue un éxito. El baile hizo que todos compraran el diario —comentó Maya.

—Aunque la primera plana de nuestro grupo fue mucho más interesante: Damian Wayne y Jonathan Kent fueron atrapados besándose juntos en la oficinas de este diario —relató Kathy con voz de locutora y Maya se rió.

—Basta Kathy, nuestra relación no cumple con los criterios de noticiabilidad —dijo Jon con el ceño fruncido.

Damian sonrió mientras bebía su café, ajeno a las disputas de sus amigos.

—¿Y cómo es el nombre de su pareja? —Kathy volvió al ataque—. La nuestra es Mathy. La de ustedes podría ser… ¿Damiathan?

—Yo prefiero JonDami —propuso Maya y su novia pareció encantada.

Damian lo miró con una sonrisa disimulada y Jon suspiró girando los ojos.

—Al final esto sí podría ser como Riverdale —susurró Damian en voz baja y Jon alzó las cejas.

—¿La estás viendo? —preguntó anonadado.

—Sólo vi la primera temporada. ¿Quieres venir a casa hoy y ver la segunda?

¿Cómo decir que no a esas dos cosas juntas? Podría ser una buena oportunidad para volver a su viejo hábito de ver series.

Las chicas seguían discutiendo el nombre de pareja que deberían tener ellos dos y Jon ya había abandonado toda esperanza de detenerlas. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Después de todo, la idea de Kathy de meterlo en el comité que organizaba el baile no resultó una mala idea. Quizá esta tampoco lo era. Debería escucharla más seguido.

—¿Qué les parece si todos juntos organizamos Prom? —propuso la rubia del grupo con entusiasmo.

Bueno, tampoco para tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí este fanfic estaba viendo segunda temporada de Riverdale y me dejé influenciar mucho por todo el tema del periódico y la idea de cuatro protagonistas y dos parejas. La diferencia es que en Riverdale hay dos chicos de novios con las dos chicas y aquí es al revés jajaja, espero que los que hayan visto esta serie, les gustaran las referencias. Saludos!


End file.
